Revolution
by pinksnail
Summary: In the Kingdom of Magnolia, the people live in fear of a terrible King named Jose. Few dare to oppose him, but those who do have rallied together and formed a rebel group named Fairy Tail. Friendships will be formed. Enemies will be made. This is a fight for their freedom. But what will they have to sacrifice along the way?
1. Execution

**Revolution**

**In the Kingdom of Magnolia, the people live in fear of a terrible King named Jose. Few dare to oppose him, but those who do have rallied together and formed a rebel group named Fairy Tail. Friendships will be formed. Enemies will be made. This is a fight for their freedom. But what will they have to sacrifice along the way?**

* * *

**TaDa! Here is another story from Pink Snail *Cue applause* *Bows* Thank you, Thank you.**

**I have yet again released another story to the world of fanfiction! Whoops. I think I may have to many uncompleted stories on here... Oh well. This just looked to awesome in my head not to write.**

**Warning there will be NaLu and various other parings, so NaLu haters you have been warned.**

**Also, in this story no one has magic, but it's kind of set in a medieval but yet very advanced society. I'm not really sure what it is...**

******Tanoshinde kudasai! – Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence.  
Silence was all that could be heard. Standing before Magnolia's palace no one made a sound. Everyone's focus was directed towards the little old man who knelt, head bowed, on the steps that led to the castle.  
The people had been gathered for this 'very special' occasion into the city centre. The 'peasants' were forced to bunch together in the middle of the square, while the noble men and women sat in a luxury viewing box to the side of the public area. They had been ordered here by King Jose. The king everyone hated. He was the most cruel, vile king Magnolia had ever seen. The people were detested Jose, but most would never dream of revolting against him. No, all they could do was stay silent and watch this terrible sight before them.

"Today is a joyous day, a day that we should celebrate. After many years of searching, we have finally found the most notorious criminal of our day. The leader of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar." King Jose announced in a booming voice to the crowds. He stood in front of the old man, his arms out stretched and a triumphant grin on his face. The thin, manic King gave a chilling chuckle, sending shivers down his subject's spines. "After all this time, I've finally got you." he continued, turning to look at Makarov. "The elusive Master, in my clutches. To die at my command." He crouched down to the aged man and whispered into his ear. "Pathetic. How pathetic you and your delusional Fairy Tail seem now." Jose stood up, carrying on proclamation. "Today, Makarov Dreyar will be executed, for crimes against the crown and against the people of Magnolia. He has caused you havoc and misery for so long, but now you shall finally be freed."

King Jose's subjects looked on in revulsion. How could he speak of Makarov Dreyar causing them havoc and misery? The only one causing them that was him and everyone knew it. This is how perverse their king was…how twisted…how sick…

Jose laughed again, taking joy in mocking the man who had eluded him for so long. He was now sure that with the capture of Fairy Tail's Leader, the rest of his subordinates would soon follow.

Even with this warped man standing above him the 'Master's' (his Fairy Tail code name) expression did not falter and his head stayed bowed.

The crowds were there. Makarov at the king's feet. The two executioners stood either side of the Master ready to shoot him with their guns upon command. It was all going according to Jose's plan. How he had waited for this moment… and now it had finally come…

Jose smile grew even wider as he said to the Master "Any last words?"

The old man did not reply for a few moments, but then raised his head, looking Jose directly in the eye. "Just a few." The Master then turned himself to look towards the crowd and cleared his throat. "LONG LIVE FAIRY TAIL!" he bellowed at the top of his voice.

Jose hissed at the Master's words. "Begin with the execution!"Jose screeched to his triggermen. They nodded solemnly and prepared themselves for the kill.

Jose did not like to be made a fool of. No he did not. That was a humiliating moment for the 'almighty sovereign'. Jose had expected the Master to beg for forgiveness, to plead for his life. He thought he may even spill information on the rest of Fairy Tail for him. But instead he had simply embarrassed him.

The gunmen were to fire on Jose's mark.

The king held his hand in the air. Some of the people turned away, burying their faces into the chests of friends and family. Young children's eyes were covered. There was even a scuffle in the aristocrat's box; it seemed that one young girl was trying to escape watching this horrific scene, of course she was made to stay.

A dead silence hung over the crowd.

"Time to die… Master." Jose snarled with malevolence, ready to bring his arm down as the signal.

An arrow pierced through the air, directed straight for the heart of King Jose himself. But before the arrow could hit its mark, a blue blur sped in front of the King and deflected the arrow with a shield. The arrow shattered into splinters.

"Darn." muttered a small blue haired girl, who squatted atop the town hall building's roof, which was positioned opposite the castle in the main square.

Jose was in a panic. Someone had tried to murder him. HIM! "How dare someone try to kill me?!" He screamed in rage "Find them! Find them Jellal!" He commanded his personal body guard, Jellal Fernandes.

Jellal sighed. He had just saved Jose's life. Shouldn't he at least get a 'thank you'? But Jellal wouldn't expect one from him anyway.

The blue haired girl, who had just tried to kill the king, crouched lower as Jellal and the other guards begun to scan the area for the perpetrator. They should have known Jellal would be there, the King never lets him out of his sight. They should have planed more carefully.

"Continue with the execution!" Jose ordered "Make sure you stop them Jellal if they dare fire again." Jellal nodded and faced away from the king, on his guard.

The girl on the roof top knew she needed to continue with the plan. She had to save the Master. This moment could not go to waste.

If she could just move over to the other side of the roof she would have a clear aim at King Jose, and Jellal wouldn't be able to protect Jose if she fired from that angle. Yes, that's what she should do.

The girl quickly crawled to the opposite side of the roof, her bow scraping along the stone as she did so. Once she reached the appropriate position, she knelt on one knee, drew an arrow form her quiver in order to load her bow. She raised her weapon and pulled back on its string. Her hands were quivering slightly from nerves. If she missed the shot it would all be over.

"Shoot straight Wendy." a voice in her ear told her.

"Thanks Warren." Wendy replied pushing her ear piece further into her ear.

It's now or never, they're about give the mark to kill the Master.

She once again pulled back on her bow's string. She exhaled deeply.

Wendy was about to release her arrow, just when she caught a glimpse of the Master from the corner of her eye.

He was staring straight at her. And shaking his head…?

Wendy gaped at the little old man. Surely he couldn't be shaking his head, right? It must be the sun obscuring her view. But once again she sees the Master shaking his head. Doesn't he want to be saved?

"What's the hold up, Wendy?" Warren's anxious voice sounded in her ear again.

Wendy didn't respond. She was still staring wide-eyed at the master.

"Wendy?!" Warren said, sounding more fretful now. "Wendy! Shoot!"

What should she do?

"Wendy! Shoot now!"

She was confused. The Master is still shaking his head. Does he have a secret plan?

"Wendy, what are you doing?!"

That must be it! He has a secret plan!

"Wendy!" She now recognized another voice barking through her ear piece; Warren seemed to have had his head piece taken away "Kill him Wendy!" She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"It's ok, Natsu. It'll… It'll all be fine…" Wendy said in an almost dream like state.

"What are you talking about?! WENDY! KILL HIM NOW!" Natsu hollered.

"Don't worry…" Wendy whispered, eyes still transfixed on the Master.

Jose raised his arm, signaling for the executioners to be ready.

"WENDY!" Natsu cried frantically.

Wendy's muscles relaxed and her bow dropped from her grip.

"SHOOT!"

Jose's arm came down.

BANG.

Wendy froze in shock. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't!

The young girl heard a wail of woe from her ear piece.

Blood trickled out from under the limp form of the Master, who lay unmoving beside Jose.

"No! No! No!" Wendy clasped her hand around her head and wept. "Master…" She had thought he had a secret plan. She thought he would be alright. It's all her fault. If only she had killed Jose.

"HE'S DEAD!" The King screamed in Victory.

The Master is finally dead!

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yes, yes, we are all very sad the Master is gone.**

**But this allows people to want revenge and makes the story ****interesting, and...it allows for someone else to take over Fairy Tail, Nat*Cough*Su*Cough*'s*Cough Cough*Da*Cough*d!**

**Next chapter we will see Natsu get his mission to capture Lucy, maybe even meet Lucy for the first time...**

**Anyway, Jose is evil right? Scary...**

**And does anyone else feel really sorry for Wendy? I do.**

**Did you notice that I put Lucy in this chapter, I din't mention her name, but if you know tell me. I'd like to see how smart you all are.**

**Please review, I want to know if this is worthwhile for me to carry on with.**

**Yonde kurete Arigatō... – Thanks for reading...**

**Sayōnara! - Bye!**


	2. A Will

**In the Kingdom of Magnolia, the people live in fear of a terrible King named Jose. Few dare to oppose him, but those who do have rallied together and formed a rebel group named Fairy Tail. Friendships will be formed. Enemies will be made. This is a fight for their freedom. But what will they have to sacrifice along the way?**

**Tanoshinde kudasai!**

* * *

Natsu's footsteps echoed throughout the dark passageway. The air was icy, since he was underground. That was one thing he didn't like about the Fairy Tail HQ. The cold. But of course Gray loved it. "Pfft." Natsu knew having the base underground was sagacious though. The Fairy Tail headquarters being where it was has kept them from detection for a long time.

Natsu moved at a fast pace, his heels barley touching the stone floor as he walked. He was beside himself. He had never felt so distraught in his whole life. With his swift speed, Natsu had soon reached his destination.

The pink haired teen flung the doors to the command room open in a rage. He took his seat at the long table positioned in the middle of the room, and growled at any of his comrades who dared look at him. Most of Natsu's colleagues knew him as the dense, fun loving, idiot. Not many had seen him like this. Many thought this fit of anger was one to match Erza's herself.

Before long the reason they were all waiting in the command room walked in, accompanied by puffy-eyed girl and a grave looking white cat flying above their heads.

Everyone stood at their entrance, along with Natsu. Natsu stood up so sharply his chair flew back and hit the wall behind. His hands griped onto the table so tightly, small groves were being created by his nails. Natsu glared at Wendy, who cowered behind the burly red head who had leaded the girl into the command room. It was obvious Natsu blamed Wendy for the Master's death.

The red haired man shot Natsu a scorning look and signalled for everyone to sit before announcing to the room, "I have called you all here to discuss what to do from now..." he said looking down to the floor "With the Master dead, we will have to now work on new strategies. We can no longer use the old plans, not in this current situation..." the man held up an envelope "I have here, the master's will."

An outbreak of muttering came from the Fairy Tail members. There must have been something very important enclosed in there for the master to have specifically made sure it was read to the main squadron leaders and the most highly skilled of Fairy Tail.

The broad-shouldered man opened up the letter, breaking the Fairy Tail wax seal and unfolded the parchment inside. He squinted his eyes at its contents and began to read.

"_Love unwelcome countries yielding._

_Openly forgetting, tomorrow's happiness ephemeral, realisms of you all left swiftly._

_Insistently sinful, kept ever youthful, to observe, befriended entirely, fraught running equally each day."_

All fell silent as the man finished. They were confused, unsure of what to say or how to react.

"Well, I always thought the old man was kind'a nutty." A blonde haired man with a lightning shaped scar across his face shrugged.

"Say that again!" Natsu snarled, leaning over the table towards the man.

"The Master was always crazy." the man sneered, kicking his legs up onto the command room's table.

"Why you-!"

"Natsu, Laxus!" barked the red head "Stop this foolishness! We have more important matters to attend to."

"Fine Dad..." Natsu huffed. The older man scowled. "I mean, yes Chief."

"Good. Now, we have to decide who is going to become Fairy Tail's next leader. Normally, the position would be passed straight to me, as I'm second-in-command, but I think we should have a fair vote. It would be best to have someone in charge we all want to follow." the Chief explained.

"But there's no need to vote, Chief." piped up a petit blue haired girl. "You're the best person for the job here."

"Levy?" the man said, happily surprised.

Many nodded in concord to Levy's statement.

"Say aye if you want Igneel Dragneel, a.k.a the Chief, to be our new leader?" Levy raised her hand.

"Aye!" Almost everyone raised their hands with Levy, only Laxus and his 'Underlings' didn't raise their hands.

Levy smirked at the few opposers and then turned back to their new leader, grinning. "Settled, Chief."

Igneel smiled warmly back at her. Levy was like his own daughter. He had always made sure to protect her. In fact, this was pretty much the same for the rest of Fairy Tail. They were like family, brought together through the troubles of their kingdom. All of them had their own reasons to rebel; many had troubled pasts, just like Levy. Her family were murdered in a village raid. No one dares speak of it, but they knew it was set up by Jose. So Levy, alike many others had been motivated to join Fairy Tail for their own personal reasons.

"Thank you." Igneel said "All stand," Everyone stood up. "Dismissed." They saluted him and then left. Some stopped to congratulate the Chief before leaving.

Once everyone had gone, excluding Wendy, the white cat, Natsu (who was still looking fiercely at Wendy, receiving glowers back from the cat) and Levy, Igneel sighed and slumped back into a seat, rubbing his temples.

"Err, Chief?" Levy said, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Levy?" he replied, turning to look at the bluenette.

"May I have a look at that will?" she inquired.

"Eh?" Igneel and Wendy were baffled. What could she possibly want with that? All it contained was a small paragraph that probably held a moral to it. But right now Igneel didn't care much for figuring that message out. The only ethical rule he stuck to was 'always protect your Nakama'.

"Why?" Even Natsu's attention had been drawn by Levy's strange inquiry.

"I just have a strange feeling..." she answered "...that there's more to it. Yes, the Master was perverted, but he wasn't crazy. He's the wisest person I've ever known. So...Please, let me look."

"Alright." Igneel agreed, handing Levy over the will.

Levy took the parchment and quickly pulled out a pair of reading glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. She sat down and copied out the paragraph in the Master's will to a note pad, which she then began to annotate.

A few moments later she laughed, holding her note pad up and exclaimed "It was an encrypted message, an easy one at that too! I bet even Natsu could have solved this...after about week or so..."

"Hey-"

"-What do you mean?" Igneel asked quickly, cutting off his son.

"It was a cipher, a secret message in the text." Levy elucidated. "Look, I'll show you all." Levy beckoned Igneel, Natsu and Wendy towards her. They gathered around her, watching her jot notes down. She highlighted each relevant letter.

_**L**__ove __**u**__nwelcome __**c**__ountries __**y**__ielding._

_**O**__penly __**f**__orgetting, __**t**__omorrow's __**h**__appiness __**e**__phemeral, __**r**__ealisms __**o**__f __**y**__ou __**a**__ll __**l**__eft __**s**__wiftly._

_**I**__nsistently __**s**__inful, __**k**__ept __**e**__ver __**y**__outhful, __**t**__o __**o**__bserve, __**b**__efriended __**e**__ntirely, __**f**__raught __**r**__unning __**e**__qually __**e**__ach __**d**__ay._

"If you look here "She pointed to each word "You'll see I've highlighted the fist letter of every word. So if you take this letter...**L**..." She put down the letter L on her note pad. "Then ** U**, **C**, **Y**. The fist word is **Lucy**. The full stops and commas equal spaces so that means there's a gap then another word. Hence, there will be a space and after there will be the letters **O**, **F**. **Of**... **The**...** Royals**..."

"**Lucy of the Royals**?" Igneel repeated, lost in thought.

"Could it mean Lucy Heartfilia, the King's niece?" Wendy suggested quietly.

Levy nodded "That's exactly what I thought Wendy. The master is hinting something about the aristocrat, Lucy Heartfilia. But this next bit is the most confusing; it says '**Is key to be freed**... So the full message is **Lucy of the Royals, is key to be freed**."

"What does that mean?" asked Natsu "And who is this...Luigi?"

"Her name is Lucy, Natsu and I'm not sure myself what this all means..." Levy replied.

"You humans are slow, aren't you?" The small white cat finally spoke up, hovering above Wendy's head, her wings outstretched. None of the group were surprised the cat could talk or fly. In fact, there were two over cats like her in Fairy Tail. They were called Exceeds.

"Carla, be nice." Wendy scorned.

Carla ignored Wendy's disdain and continued "The answer's so simple, and not even Levy has worked it out."

"Do you know what it is, Carla?" Levy said.

"Of course." the cat replied coldly. "**Key to be freed**. It doesn't mean Lucy is a key literally, as some of you were probably thinking." she smirked at Natsu. "Key also means an important aspect, or something that is needed to achieve a goal. So in over words this Heartfilia girl is essential. And as for **to be freed**, it must mean to be freed from King Jose. In some way we need this girl in order to be liberated from his rule."

"Ahhh." Everyone gasped in enlightenment, hitting their fists into their palms.

"Finally you get it." sighed Carla.

"Well done, Levy, Carla. Could you please take Wendy back to your room now? It's been a long, troubling day for her, she needs a rest."

"Yes, Chief." Levy and Carla nodded, recognising their dismissal.

Before they left the room Wendy bowed slightly and muttered "Thank you." and was then ushered out by Carla and Levy.

Wendy was very grateful to the Chief. He didn't blame her for the Master's death. He even told her himself that _"I should have thought better than to put someone as young as you on the spot, it's not my place to force you into any moral decisions. I wonder myself if someone like you would kill if you had the chance..." Wendy had argued that of course she would kill if it was for the sake of Fairy Tail. At that Igneel replied by smiling and ruffling her hair. "You've got a kind heart, little one..." _**(A/N That was a flashback if you didn't realise.)**

Now Igneel and Natsu were left alone in the room.

"I have a mission for you." Igneel spoke, facing away from Natsu. He was staring at a portrait of the Master that hung on the wall.

"What is it, dad?" Natsu asked, now interested. It had been a while he had been on a mission.

"Capture Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**I lied about Natsu meeting Lucy but you don't mind right?**

**Sorry, yeah I know. I tend to drag things out a bit, but hopefully, it will all be worth it.**

**Anywhooo, a big shout out to those who reviewed **

**AreYouKittenMeh, the guest (whoever you may be), GoldenRoseTanya and ****KawaiiOdango!**

**Thank you. I'm glad you like it so far :D**

**Next chapter, Natsu goes on his mission, probably. Please don't hurt me if I drag something else out, I can't stop my hands once they start typing.**

**Yonde kurete Arigatō..**

**Sayōnara!**


	3. The Mission

**Sorry I changed the name but I realised I was stealing another stories name so I changed it...**

**In the Kingdom of Magnolia, the people live in fear of a terrible King named Jose. Few dare to oppose him, but those who do have rallied together and formed a rebel group named Fairy Tail. Friendships will be formed. Enemies will be made. This is a fight for their freedom. But what will they have to sacrifice along the way?**

**Tanoshinde kudasai!**

* * *

_"I have a mission for you." Igneel spoke, facing away from Natsu. He was staring at a portrait of the Master that hung on the wall._

_"What is it, dad?" Natsu asked, now interested. It had been a while he had been on a mission._

_"Capture Lucy Heartfilia."_

"Why?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Because **Lucy of the Royals is key to be freed**." answered Igneel.

"I don't think quoting is going to help me understand."

"Look son, I don't understand this much either but it's obvious we need this girl." Natsu's father said bluntly.

"Whatever... When do I leave?" Natsu asked, not caring about the details. He was much too excited to be going on a mission to concern about the niceties.

"Now. If you head down to the weapons' room, you can pick up what you need there." Igneel replied and then added "If you see Gajeel down there, make sure you don't tell him what your mission is. Keep it a secret for now. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't there anyway though, always shirking and tailing Levy, he is."

Natsu smirked at the thought of Gajeel's infatuation with the small bookworm, making his way out but was stopped by his father.

"Oh, and Natsu, I'll be sending Laxus with you."

"WHAT?! You're sending that bastard with me?! Didn't you hear what he said about Gramps?! He was his own grandson yet he says that!" Natsu yelled.

"I know he's not the nicest guy in Fairy Tail, but you'll just have to deal with it. He's the best at housebreaking unnoticed; he's the only one who can get you into the Heartfilia estate, he can recognise alarms and traps that you can't. Moreover Natsu, he's now second-in-command so you follow his orders."

"Fine." Natsu growled.

"I'll be sending Levy a message through interpad **(A/N internal electronic pad system, like an ipad but way better)**, she'll be drawing out the blueprints for you. I'll send Laxus to get them from her. And make sure you sign out with Warren before you leave." Igneel reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu waved his hand above his head before exiting.

...

"Hey, metal face." Natsu grinned, walking into the weapons' room.

"What do you want, pinky." Gajeel growled, swinging down a heavy hammer onto a glowing sword.

"Just after some equipment for my next job..." Natsu said casually, examining a jewel encrusted dagger that hung on the wall "Is this real gold?"

"Yeah," Gajeel answered. "But it wouldn't be very useful in a scrape. It's just for show, nicked it off one of those noble-freaks." He put the sword he had been moulding in to a large bucket of water. Hissing, steam rose from the pail, temporarily obscuring Gajeel from Natsu's view.

When the steam cleared, Gajeel was standing a meter away from Natsu, who consequently jumped and exclaimed "Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Gih hi." Gajeel chuckled and lead Natsu down an isle of various spears and staffs "This way. What type of job you go'in on then, pinky?"

"None of your business." Natsu replied.

"I need to know if you want me to pick out some gear for ya."

"It's classified."

"Fuck. Since when does anyone go on classified missions?" Gajeel said, annoyed.

Natsu shrugged "I dunno. Ask Chief, he's the one who told me to keep this quite but you'll probably find out sooner or later." The onyx-eyed boy slung a coil of rope over his shoulder and then turned to Gajeel wiggling his eyebrows "Or you could ask Levy, I hear she's in the know how. I'm sure you could persuade her to tell you... somehow~"

"S-Shut up." Gajeel stammered, blushing heavily. "Just tell me what ya need."

Natsu smirked. Levy was one of Gajeel's weak spots and he enjoyed teasing him about her. "Along with this rope, some knives, two guns, small explosives (just in case) and..." Natsu paused to think "Two ninja costumes."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we run out of ninja costumes." Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Really, awww~" Natsu sighed, taking Gajeel seriously.

"God, you're an idiot." Gajeel walked around the room, weaving in and out isles, picking up a wide range of equipment and throwing it into Natsu's arms. "There." He announced, wiping his hands on his grimy apron. "Here's your stuff and a bit more, I don't trust your judgment in what you need, even if I don't know what the mission is my choices should be better than yours."

"Thanks, Gajeel." Natsu grinned toothily. He shoved the equipment into a red backpack, then slinging it over his shoulder, asks "Where's PantherLily?" As Natsu looked around he couldn't seem to locate the small black cat.

"In the kitchens, with your fuck'in Cat." Gajeel growled "He's a bad influence on him. Mak'in Lily go all cutesy." He scowled and mumbled "How come my cat wants to hang around with your damn Neko and not me?!"

"Face it Tin can, Happy's just better company than you."

"Don't make me kill ya with this sword, Salamander." Gajeel picked up the sword he had been crafting from the bucket, near the stove.

Natsu snorts "I'd like to see you try."

"I'll kill ya, bastard!" Gajeel hollered, brandishing his sword and diving head first for Natsu.

"CRAP~!" Natsu run at full speed away from Gajeel and didn't stop. An angry Gajeel against Natsu was one thing, but an angry Gajeel with a sword against a weapon-less Natsu was another. He would have to get that damn blacksmith back another time.

...

"H-Hi'ya... Happy..." Natsu panted, leaning over the kitchen counter top.

"Natsu!" Happy, the small blue Exceed rushed to Natsu, pouncing onto his head, a fish tail flapping in his mouth as he flew.

"What'cha got there, pal?" Natsu asked Happy, petting the top of his head lightly.

"A fish!" Happy exclaimed merrily, holding up what was left of the scaly creature.

"Hi Natsu." Another voice spoke.

"Oh, hey Mira. Didn't see you there." Natsu waved to the silver haired beauty.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked the pink haired teen.

"Errr... Spicy chicken, lots! Oh, and two pack lunches, plus some fish, if Happy wants to come..."

Mira smiled "Coming right up."

"Go where, Natsu?" Happy looked up at his partner.

"On a mission, you're coming right?" Natsu answered.

"Aye sir!" Happy pumped his fist into the air. **(A/N Or paw... whatever)**

"All right, I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned and at that moment remembered the conversation he had had with Gajeel. "Happy, is Lily here?"

Happy nodded "Back there." The Exceed indicated behind himself. Natsu followed his gesture and immediately sweatdropped.

Lily sat on the kitchen's table, holding aloft a kiwi fruit like it was the most precious thing in the world. He had big, sparkling anime eyes and tears of pure joy were streaming down his face. "KIWI~"

"Yeah so... Pantherlily's here." Happy said, also sweatdropping.

"Lily?" Natsu called, snapping the Exceed out of his daze.

"Err... Y-Yes." Lily said. He coughed slightly to cover up his embarrassment at one of his secret cute sides being discovered.

"I think Gajeel wants you back. He's starting to go mad with loneliness." Natsu told him.

"Oh, r-right..." Lily replied awkwardly "I'll be taking my leave then."

He quickly flew out of the kitchen, not before grabbing his kiwi fruit.

"Here you go Natsu." Mira chirped, handing him the many foods she had prepared.

Natsu begun to eat the spicy chicken "Tansh Mirash!"

"He meant 'thanks' Mira!"..." Happy explained.

Mira giggled "I know, I'll take his bad eating manners as a compliment for my cooking."

"Arn'st Lelfmar and misanne shere?"

"He said 'Aren't Elfman and Lisanna here?'." Happy clarified.

Mira shook her head "No, there out right now, restocking our food supplies."

Natsu gulped down the last of his food and then said "Oh, well tell them I said 'hi' when they get back."

"Will do Natsu, see you two later." She waved.

"Thanks, see you Mira." Natsu nodded goodbye, picking up the pack lunches and Happy's fish.

"Bye-bye, Mira."

"Bye Happy."

...

"So what's the mission, Natsu?" inquired Happy, as he walked along side Natsu through the HQ's passageways.

"Capture some girl." Natsu said.

"Okay~" Happy smiled. Though Natsu gave Happy little information, it was enough for him to feel content.

"Now we've just gott'a meet Laxus and then sign out with Warren." Natsu spoke aloud to himself, searching the reception area for a head of spiky blonde hair and lightning shaped scar.

"Laxus?!" Happy froze in mid-flight, falling into Natsu's arms.

Happy was scared of Laxus. Many were. But Happy's particular fear had developed when the blonde had rubbed a balloon on his fur, then sticking it to the cat's head, walked off leaving him to try and get the balloon off by his own means. Happy had spent hour clawing at the balloon, until it finally popped. Natsu's partner had turned deaf for three days after that.

"Don't worry; I won't let him use you as a static electricity conductor again. I f he does, I'll beat him up." Natsu smiled reassuringly at the Exceed.

"Thanks N-Natsu..." Happy said, still shivering slightly.

"Oiy, Laxus!" Natsu called, finally spotting who he had been looking for.

Happy's hairs stood on end when he caught sight of the second-in-command.

"What, Salamander?" Laxus asked irritably.

Natsu ignored his rude manner "You got the blueprints from Levy?"

"Yeah. Scripter drew out a map and route. What about you, did you get everything?" **(A/N If you keep hearing random names like 'Scripter' popping up, it's their code names. Levy=Scripter, but you'll find out more about the code names in a few chapters...)**

"Yep. Got two lunches from Mira and the equipment but unfortunately I couldn't find any Ninja costumes..." Natsu said sadly.

"Idiot." Laxus grunted "Come on, let's go sign you and your Neko out, already. I want this mission over and done with already. To be honest it's a waste of time. If I was running Fairy Tail-"

"But you're not." Natsu interrupted, causing Laxus to glare at him. "Let's just go." he sighed.

Natsu walked up to the reception desk, followed by Laxus, and with Happy clinging to his scarf that Igneel had given him. He carefully pulled Happy from his scarf, not wanting to damage the Dragneel family heirloom, which had apparently been passed from father to son for generations.

Reaching the counter, Natsu rapped on it twice. Alerted to the fact that they were there, a man with jet black hair, styled into one prominent spike on top of his head, looked up from a small electronic pad in his hands and said "Ah, Natsu, Laxus. Here to sign out?"

"And Happy too." Natsu added, holding up the blue cat.

"Dumbass, he doesn't care about the cat!" Laxus snapped.

"But Happy's a member of Fairy Tail too." Natsu protested.

"Tch."

"What's that's supposed to mean?!"

"Err, guys?" Warren said weakly.

"Tch means Tch, get a grip already!"

"Bastard, Happy is our friend and comrade! Don't talk about him like that!" Natsu yelled.

"Excuse me but-"

"-Tch."

"And there you go again!"

"GUYS!" Both Natsu and Laxus turned to look at Warren who was puffing slightly from shouting so loudly. "Happy is on the system, it is protocol that I log him out."

Natsu smirked. _'Score one for the dragon slayer'_.

Laxus growled. _'Bastard'_.

"Right..." Warren said, whilst typing on his interpad. "When out on your mission, if in public always refer to each other by your code names, we don't want you to be revealed and-"

"-Blah, blah, blah. Cut to the chase, we've done this a million times before." Laxus ordered.

Warren sighed "Here are your earpieces you three." He handed around three electronic communication devices that they pressed into their ears upon receiving. "And stay safe."

"Will do Warren!" Natsu grinned, bounding off towards Fairy Tail's exit.

"Tch." Laxus said, following him out.

...

It was a lengthy journey to the Heartfilia estate. They first had to get out of head quarters, which required them to travel down a long, damp tunnel, and then mount some steps to a rusty hatch. Once opened, they emerged in a forest that ran along the outskirts of Magnolia. They could see it was just turning dark. That was good; the cover of night might help them in being undetected.

They then had to walk quite away before even reaching the main square. At which point they needed to consult a map of Magnolia Levy had given them. Since they were outside the palace now, they shouldn't be too far away from the mansion. They took a left at the square and walked another few minutes before reaching a tall iron gate. Behind the gate was a large spread of freshly mown lawn and then one of the fanciest most exuberant buildings Natsu had ever seen in his life, excluding Jose's castle of course, nothing could match that.

The mansion light's, from what Natsu could see, were all turned off.

"Good so everyone's asleep." he murmured.

Laxus nodded and pulled out the blueprints again. "It says here that the girl should be in the East Wing of the mansion. Scripter's also added a note saying her room is the last two widows that run along that side of the building, third floor." He told Natsu in an undertone. "I don't think we should break in from the bottom floor like Scripter planed. They have more alarms here than it says on the blueprints. We'll have to scale the wall and use some rope to climb up there; I'm not sure how we'll attach it to the window ledge though..."

"No problem, you can fly me up there can't you Happy?" Natsu asked his partner. **(A/N The Exceed's don't have code names.)**

"Aye, sir!" Happy half shouted, half whispered.

"Shut it, Neko!" Laxus snarled.

"A-Aye S-Sir~" Happy whimpered, hiding inside Natsu's waist coat and sticking his head out of the top.

"Alright, move in." said Natsu.

Both Laxus and Natsu were able to jump the gate with no problem. It wasn't too high, for someone as well trained as they were. They landed gracefully on the other side, hitting a flower patch with a gentle thump. The two Fairy Tail members quickly crossed the green expanse of grass and came to the building's outside wall. They stood directly underneath the Lucy girl's room.

"Stay here and keep watch, Lightning Bolt. If there's any sign of trouble high-tail it out of here and contact me through our earpieces, then I'll be able to leave with Happy."

Natsu lifted Happy out of his waist coat and motion to the third floor window. The cat nodded grabbing the back of Natsu's clothing and beginning to beat his wings.

Within a matter of seconds they were at the third floor window. Natsu lifted up a latch on the window ledge and pushed open the window. He jumped onto the carpeted floor inside, Happy letting go of him and joining him in the room. Natsu stood up from his landing position, brushing himself off. As he observed his surroundings he recognised, even in the darkness, the features of a bedroom. There were mahogany dressers, wardrobes and side tables and a luxury four-poster bed draped in velvet hangings. Natsu gasped inwardly. _'Wow... So this is where you live if you're rich?'_.

"Loke... Is that you?" a soft voice uttered, coming from the four-poster. A girl stood from her sitting place on the bed and hurried over to him. Natsu hadn't noticed her before because he had been captivated by the detailed decor of the room.

'_Is this that...Luigi? And why does she think I'm someone called Loke?' _Natsu thought _'I just came through her window didn't I; she shouldn't normally have men flying into her room in the dead of night?'_

Natsu decided to go along with it for know and see what happed. He nodded, not speaking because he would reveal himself if he were to speak.

"Oh good." The girl sighed in relief "I almost thought it wasn't you then, the disguise is so good." She gestured to his clothes and hair. She then saw Happy "And where in Earthland did you find this thing?" She asked pulling at the Exceed's cheeks.

"Oww~!" Happy cried in pain.

She gasped "It talks!" Natsu pressed his finger to his lips."Oh right...We've got to keep quiet." she whispered. She then grabbed a small pink suitcase shoving it into his hands, saying "Virgo helped me pack yesterday; she said she'll cover for us if my father wakes up, but can't hold him for any longer than a few minutes at maximum without him getting suspicious. You know my Father just as well as anyone if he catches me now, you and Virgo will be punished as well as me. But don't worry. If he comes, I'll protect you." She grinned and gave him the thumbs up. For a moment the moonlight illuminated the side of her face. Natsu could see clearly her warm smile.

'_Wow, she has white teeth! I wonder if she uses special toothpaste...' _Natsu pondered_ 'Wait, wait, wait! Virgo, packing, father, everyone get's punishment?! What the hell is this girl talking about?! If this is some dirty role play game her and this... 'Loke' do... Bleh!' _Natsu shivered.

"Are you alright, Loke?" She asked worriedly. Natsu quickly nodded his head. "Good. We don't have long. I have to get off the estate as quickly as possible."

"Lucy~?" Happy exclaimed, flinging himself at the girl. "My name's Happy!"

The girl patted Happy's head and bubbled "Aww, Happy, Loke taught you my name! Cute!"

'Thanks for the distraction, buddy.' Natsu silently thanked Happy. Natsu pressed down on his earpiece and said in a low, urgent voice. "Lightning Bolt, do you read me?"

"I read you, Salamander." Laxus replied through the communications device.

"I'm gonn'a need you to hide when I come back down."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure..." Natsu replied "She thinks I'm some 'Loke' guy... It won't be a struggle if I carry on... with what I'm carrying on with..."

"Whatever, I'll be waiting outside the gates. Don't take too long." Laxus finished, cutting of the transmission.

Natsu turned back around to see Lucy sitting on her bed legs crossed under her long white nightgown, talking to Happy who sat opposite her, engross in every word she said.

"Uh-hu." She nodded at the cat.

"Really?!" Happy gasped, awestruck "You've eaten a king Crab before?!"

"Yeah! It was huge! But it didn't taste very nice; I wouldn't want to eat it again." She said.

"I would..." Happy said, fantasying about crabs with some drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. "But what I don't understand is..." the blue Exceed added, standing up on to his two paw standing position "Is why you would want to leave here if you get stuff like King Crabs every day?"

"Well Happy... I-I'm running away..." she answered, stuttering slightly.

'_So that's it, she's running away... But why?'_ Natsu contemplated the girl.

"But you have King Crabs!" Happy cried out in incredulity.

"There are some things that I just have to leave behind for now, even if there are King Crabs here." Lucy answered, picking Happy up and rising from her sitting position. She jumped of the bed and asked Happy "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Happy mumbled sadly, burying his face into her arms. "You smell nice, Lucy..."

"Thank you." Lucy giggled "It's probably that King Crab I ate." She turned, grabbed a cloak off a coat hanger and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling the hood up over her head. "Ready Happy, Loke?"

Natsu nodded and Happy said "Aye sir!"

"Yosh! Let's go then." Lucy made her way over to the window and then stopped "How do I get down?"

Natsu nodded towards Happy. "I can fly." The cat explained.

"Oh great, but... Are you ok, Loke? You haven't said anything at all this evening."

Natsu eyes widened in a panic and began to make random hand gestures. "He's got a sore throat." Happy answered for him.

"I hope it gets better." She smiled again at Natsu. "Can you fly me down then?" she asked Happy.

"Aye!" Happy responded, taking hold of the back of Lucy's cloak and dropping her off outside. Then he came back for Natsu and Lucy's case. Once they were both out in the grounds Natsu grasped hold of Lucy's wrist and began to pull her towards the main gate.

At the gate Natsu leaped over once more and Happy flew Lucy over the top, settling her down on the cobblestone floor. Lucy scrutinized the street searching for any passersby who might have seen them. When she saw the coast was clear she sighed and turned to 'Loke' ready to thank him but instead she saw a man who looked nothing like Loke at all, even if Loke were to dress up in a pink wig and a black waist coat, with white knee-length slacks. She could see him clearly now in the light cast by the street lamps. He was defiantly not Loke.

She backed away a few spaces and bumped into something. She spun on her heel and saw another man. This one was blonde and had menacing features, probably the most memorable of which was the lightning shaped scar that covered his right eye.

"Finally Salamander, I'd almost got tired of waiting for you to bring her." Laxus fake yawned and then smirked at the fear he could see in Lucy's eyes. "Don't worry. If you don't struggle, you won't get hurt. All you need to do is come with us quietly."

"I-I will not g-go with you!" Lucy stammered, trying to act confident.

"Oh, well I guess its back to plan B then."Laxus sighed.

"Plan...B?" said Natsu.

"Yeah." Leered Laxus "Take her by force."

Before Lucy could even take one step away, Laxus had covered her mouth and nose with a damp cloth, holding the back of her head so she couldn't escape. She wriggled and squirmed with all her might but she could not escape his grasp. She felt her body going numb and her vision going hazy. Her legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor.

"Lucy~" The last thing she saw was a small blue blur shaking her head, before she blacked out completely.

* * *

**Wow, that was long!**

**Sorry, I put loads of useless banter in this chapter, dragging it out. Yet again.**

**But I didn't lie again. Natsu did meet Lucy but I bet you weren't expecting the mix up with Loke.**

**Next chapter Lucy will go to Fairy Tail! Yesh! XD**

**Right I'm going to answer reviews properly now...**

* * *

**dang regacho****- I am so, so, so sorry for killing off the Master! I love him to but there was no other way to start the story. I at least hope you'll enjoy watching Natsu beat the evil guys up in revenge...**

**AreYouKittenMeh- Thanks for reviewing once again! If I ever make any grammar mistakes please tell me, I glad it's ok so far though.**

**CupcakeGirl633****- I present to you, what happened next! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter :D**

**Clare Wolfrom- Thank you and sorry again about killing the master...**

**Kakomine****- That's good to hear :)**

**GoldenRoseTanya****- Thank you!**

* * *

**Yonde kurete Arigatō...**

**Sayōnara!**


	4. Interrogation

**In the Kingdom of Magnolia, the people live in fear of a terrible King named Jose. Few dare to oppose him, but those who do have rallied together and formed a rebel group named Fairy Tail. Friendships will be formed. Enemies will be made. This is a fight for their freedom. But what will they have to sacrifice along the way?**

**Tanoshinde kudasai!**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slightly. He vision was still blurry but she could just about make the outline of a tree canopy overhead. It was rather dark, except for the few patches of starry sky from in-between the tree tops. Lucy could also see something blue and fluffy leaning over a spiky pink thing. Before she could comprehend her situation, she could feel her eyes going heavy again, once more falling back out of consciousness.

...

"Princess?" A handsome man in a suit, with a mane of messy orange hair climbed in through Lucy's window. He looked around the room. "Where are you?" The man started to get more desperate with his search, looking everywhere in the room, from in the closet to inside draws that Lucy could never possibly fit in. "Lucy, come out already! This isn't funny!" Still no reply.

Loke then noticed that her travelling cloak was gone, and when he investigated further, so was her suitcase. "She's left without me?!" Loke exclaimed dramatically. "Anything could happen to you in this big wide world Lucy! But don't worry; your prince is coming to save you." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and grinned at the thought of how Lucy would reward him if he saved her from danger. "She has to give me at least a kiss, right?"

Loke jumped from the window ledge, and disappeared into the night.

...

"Lucy's dead!" Happy wailed, his claws gripping tightly to the top of Natsu's head.

Natsu flinched in pain and assured the Exceed "She's not dead Happy, don't worry. She's just sleeping."

Happy whimpered slightly, calming down considerably and retracting his claws for claws from his partner's cranium.

"You know, you didn't have to use Cana's sleep potion." Natsu huffed at Laxus who was ambling along beside him. "Now I have to carry her all the way back to Fairy Tail." Natsu readjusted Lucy's position in his arms. **(A/N Princess style/bridal style, whatever you call it, not romantically though. Not yet at least... Mwhaha :D) **The girl herself wasn't heavy but he had her suitcase on his back too. It was quite a lot to carry all the way back to HQ. "Why can't you take her, or at least the bag?"

"Because," Laxus replied haughtily "I'm second-in-command. You have to do what I say."

Natsu growled and muttered a stream of curse words under his breath.

Laxus noticed Salamander's irritation and smirked. _'Even if you are the son of Chief, Natsu, I was the grandson of Master.'_ He thought.

"Lucy!" Happy cried, as he saw the blonde's eyes opening slightly. The cat leaned over Natsu's head to look at the girl. She groaned slightly and gaze up at Happy and Natsu.

Natsu watched her struggle to stay conscious. He examined her carefully. Her sleek blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face. Her lips were pursed and hands clenched into small fists, resting on her lap. She had very striking features but her eyes were what caught Natsu's attention initially. They were a prominent shade of brown. Although still unfocussed, they were bright and expressive.

"Lucy! Lucy! If you see a white tunnel, stay away from the light!" Happy shouted. Lucy's eyes closed, causing Happy to cry out again. **(A/N Shrek quote!)**

"Oiy, Happy I told you, she isn't and won't die. She's just groggy; Lucy will be back to normal soon, okay?"

"Okay..." Happy sniffed, wiping his eyes.

Natsu looked up through a small clearing in the trees. The sky was starting to lighten. "Let's hurry back, it's almost morning."

...

"What do you want with me?!" Lucy demanded.

Lucy had woken from her sleep to find she was in a dimly light room, tied to a chair. She attempted to escape but the knots were tied too tightly for her to break free. She looked around the room and saw the same pink and blonde haired men from before. She also saw the little blue cat peeking out from under the rose haired man's waistcoat.

Lucy looked at Happy desperately for help, but the Exceed shook his head and hid further into the waistcoat.

The man with Happy stepped forward. "We... We're just going to ask you some questions..." he looked back to the blonde man, who nodded in approval. The 'Loke imposter' continued, pulling out a chair to sit opposite Lucy "It's about...King Jose."

"Why would I know anything about _him_?!" Lucy snorted.

"Because you're his niece." Natsu said, frustrated towards Lucy's attitude. But he couldn't blame her for acting like this. They did just kidnap her.

"Don't remind me." said Lucy.

He sighed "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Chief, Laxus, he might not even want her interrogated?" Natsu asked.

"Just do as I say!" Laxus snapped.

"Chief is superior to you though, we should wait for him to get here." Natsu told Laxus calmly, but on the inside he was fuming.

"Move out of the way," Laxus pushed Natsu and his chair to the side of the room. He hit the stone floor hard, snarling as he got back up. He might have been Master's grandson but that gives him no right to act like this.

Laxus leaned towards Lucy grinning maliciously, his face inches away from her own. "Tell me, does Jose have any weaknesses, any secrets?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!" Lucy hissed, looking him dead in the eye.

Laxus' smile faltered to a frown. He cocked his head slightly and said "Well maybe you're a weak spot to the Royal family." The blonde removed one of the knives Natsu had collected from Gajeel, out of his trouser's back pocket. Natsu's eyes widened and Happy shrieked in fright. "Do you think your precious daddy Heartfilia would give me all the information I need on Jose, if I sent him a blood covered dress in the mail?" He created a quick gash in Lucy's cheek, just below her left eye. Her eyes began to tear up somewhat, but she managed to hold back a gasp of pain.

"They don't care about me!" Lucy said through gritted teeth.

"You're lying."

"I'm not; my father hates me and so does Jose!"

"Let's see if it's true then." Laxus raised his knife, ready to cause another wound to the girl. But as he brought his arm down, something caught his wrist. He looked to his side and saw Natsu holding his arm.

"This is going too far, Laxus." Natsu said.

"Let go of me!" Laxus hollered, pulling his arm from the other teen's grip.

"What going on in here!" Igneel strode into the room, glaring at Laxus. "Put the knife down." Laxus grudgingly dropped the knife, earning a small sigh of relief from Happy. The Exceed immediately flew over to Lucy and hugged her, sobbing into her chest.

"I only told you to bring her here, didn't I?!" Igneel barked, walking over to Lucy and untying her restraints "I didn't ask you to cut her up!" Igneel then face turned softer as her faced Lucy "You alright?"

Lucy was seriously confused. She didn't have a clue to what was going on or who this man was, but she was glad he had come. She nodded quickly.

"That's good." He said, picking up the fallen chair and sitting on it himself. Lucy flinched as he sat. Igneel noticed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He smiled tenderly at her.

Encouraged by the man's gentle words, Lucy decided to ask "Where am I?"

The red haired man stayed silent for a moment before deciding he could reveal this information "The rebel base, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?!" Lucy gasped.

"You've heard of us?"

"Yes! Please, please let me join!" Lucy said eagerly.

"Huh?!"

* * *

**Woweee! Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail...but why?**

**If you think you know you can leave a review and tell me, I don't think you'll get it though...**

**Anyway, Laxus' evilness... Let me explain here. I'm going to make him mean like he was in the start of Fairy Tail and then maybe show more of a good side, so he will get better, don't worry.**

**I'm not answering reviews today, sorry. I will next time I update but it's literally before school for me right now. I just wanted to quickly update, I'm trying to be fast as I can.**

**Yonde kurete Arigatō...**

**Sayōnara!**


	5. A Cook, a Receptionist and a Blacksmith

**In the Kingdom of Magnolia, the people live in fear of a terrible King named Jose. Few dare to oppose him, but those who do have rallied together and formed a rebel group named Fairy Tail. Friendships will be formed. Enemies will be made. This is a fight for their freedom. But what will they have to sacrifice along the way?**

**Tanoshinde kudasai!**

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

_The red haired man stayed silent for a moment before deciding he could reveal this information "The rebel base, Fairy Tail."_

_"Fairy Tail?!" Lucy gasped._

_"You've heard of us?"_

_"Yes! Please, please let me join!" Lucy said eagerly._

_"Huh?!"_

Igneel, Laxus, Natsu and Happy were all stunned into silence. Did they hear this girl right? She wanted to enlist with Fairy Tail?

"Could you repeat that please?" Igneel asked softly, managing to find his voice.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said, calming herself. She didn't want to appear desperate. If she was to join she needed to act collected, independent and confident. This is something she had been taught, as a royal, her whole life to do.

"You want to become part of Fairy Tail? You want to become…a rebel?" The Chief affirmed again just to be sure.

Lucy nodded.

Happy looked up at Lucy from his seat on her lap and questioned her, cocking his head to one side. "Why?"

Lucy remained silent. She looked down at the floor and started to pick at the hem of her night gown, grubby from being carried through the forest.

Laxus sneered at Lucy "The girls probably hoping to spy on us, we should get rid of her. We don't want her daddy and uncle coming here to look for their 'precious little princess'."

Lucy looked up quickly "They won't."

"Pardon?" Igneel said, bending forward in his chair. He was intrigued by what Lucy's statement. "Why won't they be seeking you?"

"They won't come looking…any of them. They won't care." She answered.

Igneel leaned back and sat in thought for a moment. "Even if they won't come searching for you, I'm afraid I still can't have confidence in you until you tell me your reason for wanting to join Fairy Tail."

Lucy bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should surrender her motives as of yet but if she didn't, how would she get into Fairy Tail? She needed to do this and could not pass up the opportunity. "I want to enlist because of my mother…Lady Layla Heartfilia..."

The three men and Exceed were all taken aback at her answer. Her mother, Lady Layla…What could she have to do with any of this?

Lucy continued "I assume you've all heard of her condition?"

Igneel and Laxus nodded, whilst Natsu and Happy shook their heads.

"She's unwell, isn't she?" Igneel said.

Lucy frowned at the floor, not making eye contact with the red-haired man. "More than just unwell, she's dying…" she then looked up at Igneel, with an expression of ferocity. "And it's all their fault! My father and Jose…

This country is ill. The disease caused by a corrupted ruler and his subordinates. My mother loves this country…These people… Once Magnolia went under state of suppression she became sick. My father has called many doctors but none have ever been able to treat her illness. As more atrocities have happened under the rule of Jose, the weaker she has become. She hasn't got long left now…"

Happy could feel the whole of Lucy's body shaking in anger. Her fists clenched around the material of her dress.

"And that's why! That's why I have to join you… Getting rid of Jose may be the only way to cure her…"

"I see." Igneel stood up from his seat opposite Lucy's and walked to the door. He stooped with his hand resting on the door handle. "Natsu, take this girl to Mira. She needs to get her new insignia."

Happy cheered.

But Laxus and Natsu's jaws dropped.

"But she's the enemy! She's _one of them_!" Laxus stormed.

"Dad, you can't be serious?"

"I perfectly serious and she's not _one of them_. She's Layla's daughter."

'_Because I'm Layla's daughter?'_ Lucy thought about how that could have affected this man's decision. Her being the child of Layla…

Igneel gave Lucy a small smile before opening the door.

"PRINCESS!"

Igneel steeped back a space, moving from the path of the rampaging orange-haired man.

"NEKO! Get away from my princess!" The man growled pointing at the blue cat, which, at that time, sat on Lucy's lap.

Happy recoiled and hid himself in the ruffles of Lucy's dress and then peeked out from his place of concealment, an expression of recognition appearing on his visage.

"Lucas?!" All but the Chief and Lucy exclaimed in shock. Lucy stared blankly at the man until she started to recognize him.

A Ginger mane of hair…Tinted glasses…Princess…

She knew who this was…

"Loke?!" Lucy gasped "How did you find me?!"

"I assumed you would be coming here ahead of me, since this is where we planned to come." Loke answered.

"Wait…" Natsu said looking rather confused. "Lucas…Why is she calling you Loke?"

"Do you know this girl, Lucas?" Laxus said to Loke.

"Stop calling him Lucas!" Lucy bellowed at the two.

"But he is Lucas." Happy agreed with Natsu and Laxus.

"Actually…" Loke sighed "My real name is Loke."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, sorry… I've been part of Fairy Tail working undercover for Lucy…" Loke said uncomfortably.

"SPY!" Natsu, Happy and Laxus pointed an accusing finger at Loke. A paw in the case of Happy.

"See Chief. This girl is trying to plot against us. She made Luca- I mean Loke join to dig up information on us!" Laxus said.

"No." Loke shook his head, "It was just to help Lucy join and save her mother. I swear."

"I'm sorry…" Lucy said. "Sorry for sending Loke here. But he was the only one who could help me join. I thought if you already trusted Loke, he would be able to get me enlisted here too, plus he could show me how to get here."

Lucy lowered her head, looking to the floor guiltily. That was when Loke had a clear view of the side of Lucy's cheek. The cheek that Laxus had cut.

"Princess!" Loke rushed to Lucy's side to check her wound. After seeing it was rather shallow and fortunately she hadn't been cut anywhere vital, but a little higher and she would have been blind in one eye. "Which one of you bastards did this to Lucy?!" He roared.

Natsu and Happy pointed to Laxus.

"LAXUS!" Loke hollered, lunging for the blonde.

Loke scrambled mid-air for a few moments until he hit the floor close to unconscious with a lump the size of an egg on his head.

"Loke, try making friends rather than enemies. What's in the past is in the past." Lucy said calmly, smoothing her ragged dress down.

Everyone in the room twitched slightly. How could Lucy hit Loke like that and still act so composed? An image of scarlet and strawberry cheesecake quickly flashed in and out of their minds, causing them to shiver. Maybe letting this girl join wasn't such a good idea…

Igneel coughed awkwardly "Err, I'll be leaving you then… Be sure to show Lucy around Natsu."

"What?! Why me~?" Natsu whined but the door had already clicked close behind his father.

Natsu groaned. Now he had to show Luigi around. Why did it have to be him?

"Come on Luigi." Natsu sighed, stepping over Loke's body.

"My name is not Luigi! It's Lucy!" Lucy followed the pink-haired teen from the room, the Exceed soon tagging along behind.

The door opened and closed once again.

Laxus looked around the empty room and then down at the floor where Loke still lay. "Great."

…

"This is the kitchen." Natsu gestured to the space around himself "This is where we get food."

"No shit Sherlock. We're standing in a room with food, ovens and cooking utensils and you say that." Lucy said exasperatedly.

"You're pretty foul mouthed for a princess you know." Natsu told Lucy, leaning on the counter and taking a huge bite out of an apple. "Shouldn't you be using nice, posh words?"

He tossed a second apple to Lucy. "I'm not a princess, to be a princess you have to be daughter to the king. Also, you can't tell me what words I can and can't use." The blonde caught the apple in her right hand.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying you're different. That's all. I still don't trust you, but you're not what I expected. I mean, you didn't even freak out when you met Happy. Wouldn't a princess normally freak out about a dirty, talking, flying cat being in their room?" Natsu pointed to the Exceed who was nestled in Lucy's arms.

Lucy stroked the top of Happy's head saying, "Well…I've always liked cats." Happy purred loudly.

"That's good then; there are two more of them here in Fairy Tail."

"Can I meet them?" Lucy asked enthusiastically.

"Sure." Natsu shrugged, "We going on a tour around the whole of HQ anyways… -Oiy Mira! Mira!" Natsu called over the white haired woman who had just walked into the kitchen. "Could you give Luigi the insignia?"

Mira smiled at Lucy, "Hi…Luigi, was it?"

"No, actually, it's Lucy. 'Nice to meet you." She replied, returning Mira's warm smile but not forgetting to glare at Natsu.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lucy. Now, where do you want your insignia?"

"Errrm…" Lucy had seen the Fairy Tail mark before. She had seen it on some wanted posters and even on Loke and Natsu. She thought for a moment before deciding, "Could I have it pink, on my right hand please?"

Mira nodded cheerfully and pulled out a wooded block with different buttons and sliders on the top and the metal shape of the emblem on the bottom.

Lucy looked quizzically at the box.

In answer to Lucy's expression Mira explained "This is our electronic stamp. It was invented by one of the people here. It can change the colour of a mark at just the press of a button."

"Wow…" Lucy sighed in amazement as Mira pressed the stamp to her hand. Whoever made this contraption, she sure wanted to meet them.

Lucy raised her hand once she felt the pressure and buzz from the electronic stamp leave. She saw the insignia. It was perfect. Exactly in the right place, and in exactly the right colour. "Thanks Mira!" Lucy beamed.

"No problem."

"Luigi, we got'a get on with this tour." Natsu said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's Lucy!" she hissed. "And can't we stay here longer; I still want to talk to Mira?"

"It's alright Lucy," Mira placed a friendly hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You can drop in any time you like; I'll make you whatever you want to eat then."

Lucy smiled and nodded at the blue-eyed woman. She would defiantly be coming back to the kitchens soon. With the offer of food and a new friend, how could she refuse?

Waving, Lucy, Happy and Natsu made their way out of the kitchen.

…

"She was nice." Lucy stated happily.

"Yeah, but she can also be… pretty scary. She can be evil if she wants to. That's why her code name is Demon Cook. She _is_ Fairy Tail's demon cook. Believe me; you don't want to get on the wrong side of Mira."

"Really…" Lucy pondered for a moment on her image of a demon cook. The picture in her head was certainly not like Mira. She shrugged. She didn't know any better. If Mira really was a demon she just had to hope she wouldn't see it any time soon.

"Mira also has two siblings. A brother called Elfman, the Beast Cry. And Lisanna, Animal song. I was hoping you could meet them but I suppose they're still out stocking up on food…"

"That's alright I'll be able to meet them shortly, right?"

"Yep. You might even see them where we're heading next."

"And where would that be?" Lucy asked.

"Reception."

…

"Hey Warren," Natsu rapped on the reception counter as usual in order to be noticed. "This is a new recruit, Luigi."

"My name is Lucy! Get it into your head!"

Warren looked up over the top of the counter, peering at Lucy.

After a few seconds of intense staring, which made Lucy feel rather uncomfortable, Warren smiled at her and greeted, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy. My name's Warren, aka the Broadcaster. I manage all communication here and I'm also the receptionist."

Lucy gave a small sigh of relief and returned the salutation. "Hi Warren…Err…and I don't have a code name yet…or a position."

"Don't worry about it; you'll get there in due course. We just need to find out what your good at. And as for your code name, that'll probably decide in the next senior officers and division leader's conference. Normally you won't be attending them but since you're new you'll have to attend the first. It will be held…" Warren paused for a moment to seemingly open up a glowing light screen in thin air. But upon closer inspection Lucy realized he was holding a thin pane of glass, she could tell from the black rimming that ran along the edge of the devise. "Tomorrow. It's a quick assembling, done on short notice."

Natsu groaned after hearing this. He hated those meetings. They were always so boring, and now his Father had arranged one a day after the last meeting.

"What's that?" Lucy gasped awestruck, ignoring Natsu. She had never seen anything like this before in her life. It was fascinating. How could this man make light appear, that even formed words and images, on a sheet of glass? Even with all her father's riches she had never know of him to acquire something like this.

The man placed the thin glass pad on the surface of the counter and pushed it towards Lucy. "You're new interpad."

"Interpad?" Lucy echoed, in a state of confusion and interest.

"An internal electronic pad system, designed and created by our inventor. They're actually really handy, they have a calendar, a note keeper, map builders, and loads of other stuff. There's also a system that lets you send messages to anyone in Fairy Tail."

"Wow…" Lucy breathed, picking up the pad in her free hand.

"But some idiots like Natsu," Happy yawned, from Lucy's arms, "Waste it's battery by playing stupid games like, Bust'em Bubbles or Dragon Density."

Natsu scowled at Happy, "Those games are not stupid, for your information I've currently got the high score in Bust'em Bu- Hey aren't you listening to me?!"

Lucy was patting the Exceed on the head and cooing, "Oh, you're awake Happy. Did you have a good rest? If you're still tired you can go back to sleep."

"That's alright Lucy." The Exceed waved off her comment with a paw, "Thank you for carrying me; I haven't had a very good sleep recently."

Lucy and Happy continued to chat amicably, whilst Natsu sulked in the corner of the reception room, a depressed aurora surrounding him, "Ignored~"

Warren laughed nervously and sweatdropped, "Well, anyway Lucy. When you first switch on your pad, a information questionnaire will pop up. You just need to answer it and click send."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Warren, I'll see you soon. I've still got to see the rest of Fairy Tail yet."

The blonde beaconed for Natsu to follow her. Happy sat on her shoulder and Natsu tailed her sluggishly.

…

"Come on Natsu." Lucy said, prodding her tour guild. "I don't know where I'm going."

Natsu sat against the wall in one of Fairy Tail's many, seemingly ongoing, passageways wearing a gloomy expression. No matter what she said, or how many times she poked him, he wouldn't budge.

She was starting to get annoyed.

It was cold, causing Lucy to shiver. She wanted to get out of this passage as soon as possible and return to one of the warm, modern rooms. These halls and the interrogation room felt like the larders (cold-rooms) in her old home. And it didn't help she was in a thin night gown; luckily she still had her travelling cloak on.

Happy shook his head at his partner and informed Lucy, "I don't think he'll move for a while, he gets like this when no one takes notice of him. He's an attention-seeker."

"Oiy!" Natsu shot up and glared at Happy.

"I see what you did there. Clever." Lucy nodded in approval, "Lead on Natsu." Lucy commanded.

Natsu trudged forward in front of the group, muttering how he would love to "Cut out that Neko's tongue." Or "Lock princess Luigi up in a tower."

…

"Here we are at the weapons room." Natsu announced as they entered a room just as shabby as the corridors, but fortunately for Lucy blissfully warm. It wasn't as clean and high-tech looking as the reception but seemed to be well used. The room was filled with rows and rows of shelves, rising up to the ceiling. It was like a library, but instead of books, it was filled with various amours and weapons.

The main light source in the room was coming from her left, the same direction she could hear clanking. She looked in that direction and saw a stove, casting its light onto a great hulking figure.

Lucy inwardly gasped.

The figure was a man. A scary man at that. He had long black spiky hair that fell down his back and dark eyes with a sharp stare. Many piercings covered his body. In fact, there were too many for her even to count. Maybe she could ask him…

"Metal Head!" Natsu called the man.

The intimidating male turned towards them, growling. He held a large hammer and a sharp slice of curved metal. Was it…a type of boomerang? If it was, it was the most lethal looking boomerang she had ever seen.

Lucy's body stiffened. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to inquire about the amount of piercings he had. Those deadly weapons were making him seem all the more antagonistic.

Natsu saw Lucy frozen in fear. He tapped her and grinned. She saw Happy situated on Natsu's head, who also nodded in confirmation that there was nothing to fear.

Lucy's muscles relaxed and also gave a small smile too; at least until Gajeel had thrown down his hammer irritably and stomped over to the three of them. And in Lucy's opinion he was holding that boomerang much too close for her liking.

Her smile faltered.

"Who's this, pinky?" He asked tetchily.

"What's wrong with you Gajeel, you seem a bit grouchy today." Natsu sniggered.

Gajeel snarled, "Shut up! Tell me who the girl is!"

Happy also giggled, saying, "It's probably what happened with Levy while we were out."

"How do you know abo-I mean, what are you talking about?!" Gajeel blushed slightly, but still managed to keep up his angry tone.

"Everyone's heard about it, you need to check your messages more, tin can. Someone's sent an anonymous email to everyone on their interpads. It even has a picture." Natsu smirked.

"W-What?!" The back-haired man, hastily pulled a pad, similar to Lucy's, from his back trouser's pocket.

His eyes widened as he saw what was on the screen and started to mutter something incoherent. He staggered back a few spaces and fell into a chair. He was flushed a deep shade of red and started shaking. In anger or humiliation, Lucy didn't know…

"I'm just going to grab a weapon, ok Gajeel?"

Gajeel just nodded, still in a state of shock.

Natsu pulled Lucy away laughing, Happy also very amused.

"Who's Levy." Lucy inquired, once Natsu's laughs had died down.

"Someone Gajeel is very fond of. It's well known the Iron chisel has a crush on her." Natsu answered.

"He liiiiiiikes her." Happy rolled his tongue.

"Iron Chisel?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Gajeel, Fairy Tail's blacksmith. Also known as, the Iron Chisel."

"Blacksmith, eh?" Lucy said more to herself than her two companions.

Lucy followed Natsu down the aisles of weaponry, in awe of the vast amount of armaments hoarded in Fairy Tail. By the looks of it Gajeel had made many of these, but there were others crafted in different styles to that of Fairy Tail's blacksmith. Some even had the royal crest marked upon them. Lucy was sure they could not have been obtained legally.

"Here." Natsu thrust a long pole into Lucy's hands. It was a basic wooden staff, slightly shorter than her own height. Soon after she caught the first item Natsu handed her a sheath with a strap to match.

"What no gun, no dagger?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged, "As I said, I don't trust you."

"I've already told you why I wanted to join. How much is it going to take for you to trust me?" She huffed.

"A lot."

Lucy clenched her jaw in annoyance and then continued, "But what if I'm attacked and I only have a stick." She held out the staff flaccidly in her hands, "It won't be very useful."

"It's not like you're going on a mission or anything, you won't be attacked." He answered.

And Happy added, "But if you were, I'd protect you Lucy," then murmuring, "At the small price of ten fish."

The blonde scowled and then sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get given a practical weapon, and defiantly not from this guy. She'd just have to manage if another crazy man with a lightning scar tried to blind her with a knife again. Laxus… was it? Well maybe that was an exaggeration, but then again, she's already met a demon cook, sinister blacksmith and a pink haired idiot accompanied by a talking, flying blue cat. Really, anything could be possible in Fairy Tail.

* * *

**This isn't the end of the tour, don't worry. All the characters will eventually be introduced. It was just taking so long; I decided to split the tour into more than one chapter.**

**Now to answer your reviews...**

* * *

**KaUiA****- Thanks and sorry this took so long to write. I'll try and update faster like I did on the first few chapters.**

**KawaiiOdango****- Ha ha, yeah. It's just like Lucy to want to join Fairy Tail.**

**GoldenRoseTanya****- Thank you! =)**

**Haru-Starlietta****- Sorry about the late update, hope you like this chapter.**

**dang regacho****- No, Lucy doesn't know the master personally but...**

**AreYouKittenMeh****- I'm glad you like it :D**

**CupcakeGirl633****- I know right. But every story needs a villain however Laxus isn't the main baddie in this. He'll probably be good in the end.**

**ashley-myth****- This is a powerful perfume I smell! LOVE XD **

**Fujisaki Katsura- Thanks, I know what to call you now.**

**NatsuxLucy4ever****- Thaaaank Yooooouuuu! It's so much easier to understand reviews when they're written separately. And Loke isn't Lucy's boyfriend, thank god. He's just an over obsessive guy.**

* * *

**Yonde kurete Arigatō...**

**Sayōnara!**


End file.
